Day Off
by sheBONES
Summary: Booth drags Brennan off to a secluded lake outside DC, what do YOU think is gonna happen? BB like a sonofagun, kids! And fluff ain't free, so you know you gotta review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It really is a cruel joke that we have to admit how broke we all are before we can publish a story. Ok, fine, I got nothin'. Not FOX, not Bones, and definitely not Three 6 Mafia, Rihanna or the Pussycat Dolls (although that would be the _shit_!).

A/N: This is actually one of my favorite fics I've written to date, believe it or not. And I have a whole stack I haven't gotten around to typing and posting yet, so that's saying something. I hope you like it, and PLEASE review! I would beg, but I'm not that desperate……yet.

CH1

"Whoo, today was a scorcher, huh Bones?" Booth said, downing the last of his beer.

"Yeah, I think it got up to 91 today."

Booth groaned.

"Ugh, damn heat wave. Thank God tomorrow's my day off. I'm going to do something fun. How 'bout you?"

Brennan slowly sipped her beer and replied,

"Well, the Jeffersonian has some remains on loan from the Field, so I'm-"

She trailed off as Booth shook his head forcefully.

"No no no, Bones. 'Day off' means _not_ working. You should have some fun, for once. Watch a movie, go swimming…"

Suddenly, Booth's face lit up as though he'd had a revelation.

"You know, there's this lake about an hour north of the city. No one knows about it. Has an old dock and everything. Perfect! Fishing, a little lunch, go swimming…Oh, yeah." He was beaming, his expression the physical manifestation of excitement.

Brennan finished her beer and smiled back at him.

"Sounds nice. I'm sure you'll have a good time."

Booth tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter as he stared at her.

"Bones, you're coming with me." he told her matter-of-factly.

She looked alarmed.

"No way. I have to examine those remains and-"

Booth tilted his head down and fixed his sable eyes into a pitiful 'puppy dog' stare.

"Come on Bones, pleeease?"

He stuck out his lower lip.

"Don't make me go all by myself."

Brennan rolled her eyes to conceal her weakening resolve.

"You think you're so cute, don't you? Don't you have anyone else to annoy?"

Still giving her the puppy dog look he knew was working, Booth slowly shook his head.

Squirming under Booth's hideously adorable gaze, Brennan finally said in a disgusted tone,

"Fine, fine, I'll go to the damned lake!"

For a second, Booth bounced up and down on his stool like a second grader. Collecting himself, but still looking obscenely self-satisfied, he babbled enthusiastically,

"Okay Bones. I'll handle everything. You just bring a bathing suit and your wonderful self. We're gonna have so much fun! We gotta start early, though. I'll pick you up at 6 sharp."

Brennan rolled her eyes again as Booth rattled on.

After Booth had dropped her off at her place, Brennan checked the time and wondered if it was too late to call Angela. Reasoning that it was the weekend and she was probably awake, Brennan picked up her cell and dialed Speed Dial 2. Angela picked up after one ring.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

Brennan was suddenly nervous.

"Hi Ange, um…did I wake you?"

She heard her friend laugh.

"No silly, I'm just driving home from my date with that hottie from Starbucks. Fun to look at, but unfortunately dumber than a box of rocks."

Brennan chuckled.

"Oh, well uh…I was just um…Booth and I went out for drinks and cough "

"Spit it out, honey."

"Booth and I are going to a lake tomorrow because he says I should learn to have fun, so he's taking me fishing and-" She was cut off by a piercing screech on the other end of the phone.

Angela started gushing.

"Oh my God, _finally_! Yes! Ok, ok. First, go to sleep right now so you look your absolute best in the morning. Then, when you wake up, shave your legs, a little waterproof mascara, and I will never _speak_ to you again if you wear a one piece!"

"Anything else, Ange?" Brennan inquired sarcastically.

"Well, let me think. You're on the pill, so you don't need condoms…"

Brennan's blush was audible.

"Ange!!"

"Jeez, honey, I was just kidding."

"No you weren't."

Angela giggled.

"Fine, I wasn't."

"I'm hanging up now." Brennan sighed.

"Ok, but one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Try to let loose tomorrow. You trust Booth, and he really wants to show you a good time, so let him past those walls of yours, 'kay?"

"Goodnight, Angela."

"Goodnight, hon."

CH2

The next morning, when it was barely light out, Booth was parked in Brennan's driveway, drumming on the steering wheel. As Brennan climbed into the passenger side and said good morning to her ecstatic partner, she noted that the back of the SUV was overflowing with stuff.

She raised an inquiring brow and was answered with one of Booth's dazzling smiles.

"I told you Bones, it's gonna be fun!"

Pulling onto the highway, Booth looked over at Brennan. He couldn't seem to wipe the grin off his face. Pushing her arm playfully, he asked,

"So are you excited yet?"

Brennan couldn't help but smile a little at Booth's excessively good humor.

Booth chuckled back.

"Finally wearing you down, huh?"

"Maybe" she answered, smiling a bit wider.

Cruising down the near empty road, Booth flipped on the radio. As loud rap pulsed through the speakers, he recognized one of his secret favorite songs and started rapping along in a shameless attempt to make Brennan laugh- he was addicted to the rush it gave him.

Bobbing in his seat and rhythmically tugging at the neckline of his shirt, Booth rapped

_And ever since I can remember I been poppin my collar, I been poppin my collar, I been poppin my collar. And ever since I can remember I been workin these hos,_

He extended a palm to Brennan with a flirty smile.

_and they better put my money in my hand._

Brennan tried to look offended by the 'ho' reference, but ended up in a fit of laughter. Booth's massive chest swelled with pride knowing he could make the notoriously serious Dr. Brennan crack up, and even jokingly imply she was a ho without getting a beatdown.

As they made their way to the lake, Brennan and Booth rapped to song after song, stumbling through crazy rap lyrics and laughing maniacally the whole time.

When Booth turned onto a road leading through a dense stretch of woods, Brennan asked,

"So how do you know about this lake?"

Winding down the dirt road, Booth replied,

"Me and a couple of buddies went on a road trip in college. We were looking for a spot to park and drink and stumbled across this place. Used to be a couple of cabins for rent in the summer, but apparently the area is too secluded for most people. Which leaves us with a beautiful lake all to ourselves." He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

Brennan's nerves hummed at the idea. Just then, the woods cleared and they were at the edge of a giant blue-green lake.

"Booth, it's…gorgeous." Brennan couldn't believe how breathtaking this place was.

Booth's mouth formed a wide, playful smile.

"Now isn't this better than being stuck in the lab all day with a dead guy?"

"Marginally" she answered coyly.

Booth grabbed his chest in mock hurt.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I get it. Thank you for bringing me out here."

Opening his door, Booth beamed in satisfaction.

"My pleasure, Bones."

Booth and Brennan walked around to the rear of the SUV and Booth opened the tailgate. Brennan stared at the mountain of stuff, mouth slightly ajar.

"You sure you brought enough, Booth?"

He looked indignant as he said,

"Hey, everything I brought is a necessity!"

"Like this?" she questioned, holding up a two foot Supersoaker squirt gun.

Booth just smiled and shrugged lightly.

"Fine, so I brought along a few extras."

After each making two trips from the car to the dock, they had the deck 'set up', as Booth called it. Two lawn chairs, two fishing poles, a tackle box, a huge cooler, two towels, a boom box, two supersized water guns and a pair of innertubes all sat in disarray on the weathered planks of the dock. Booth checked his watch.

"7:30, perfect. The fishies are just waking up. You ready to throw a line in?"

He retrieved two the fishing poles and the plastic tackle box.

"Um, I don't know, Booth." Brennan twirled a streak of red brown hair. "I haven't been fishing since I was about nine. And I wasn't very good." She shifted self-consciously.

Threading a lure onto each line, Booth smiled and handed a pole to a reluctant Brennan.

"Good. Maybe I'll finally be better than you at something."

He laughed and turned on the radio. With an upbeat pop song playing in the background, Booth smoothly put his arms around Brennan and his hands over hers on the reel. Brennan froze.

_SOS Please someone help me. It's not healthy for me to feel this way._

"Nice and easy" he murmured in her ear, casting the line for her.

After unfolding the lawn chairs, they sat back, enjoying the sun.

"You want a popsicle Bones? They're gonna melt soon."

"You brought popsicles?"

He stared at her like she was crazy.

"_Of course_ I did, you can't go fishing without popsicles."

He extended a blue and a red one to her. Selecting the red, Brennan unwrapped it as she watched Booth expertly open his blue popsicle with one hand and cast his reel with the other.

Looking up at the sky, Booth squinted and remarked,

"Little sunny, huh? Here."

From the duffle bag beside him, he produced a black FBI hat. He bit his popsicle and put the hat on Brennan's head.

With his mouth full of blue slush, Booth slurred,

"Aw, Bones, you look so cute."

She chuckled a little.

"Well, you look ridiculous."

"Why, Is my tongue blue?" He stuck out his aquamarine tongue.

She laughed again.

"Little bit. What about me?"

Booth's dark eyes fell to Brenan's mouth, swelled with cold and stained red, chasing drops of juice across her popsicle….

"Kinda red" he mumbled. Suddenly needing to cool off, he pulled his shirt over his head.

"It's hot Bones, I'm going for a swim."

He sat his pole down on the deck, very careful not to look at his partner as she sucked on a last piece of ice, red juice dripping down her chin.

'Uh oh, time to get in the water' Booth's mind alerted. He quickly cannonballed into the clear lake and surfaced.

"Hey, throw me an innertube, would ya?"

Setting her own pole down, Brennan stood out of her chair and got one of the big black innertubes. She stepped to the edge of the dock and dropped it in the water in front of Booth.

"Aren't you gonna come in? You _know_ you're hot." He gave her an adorable grin.

'She can take that however she wants.'

Brennan looked around as if to make sure no one was watching. She was in fact a little overheated.

"Do you have any sunscreen?"

Booth grinned up at her as he treaded water.

"In the bag beside my chair."

Brennan stooped and rummaged in the duffle bag until she felt a large plastic bottle. As she stood up, the boom box behind her started thumping with the intro of a new song.

"Wait, I know this one! Angela bought me the CD!"

Booth watched from below while Brennan took off her FBI hat and flip flops as she sang along with the music.

_I know you like me, I know you do._

She slowly took off her shirt, uncovering pale breasts spilling out of a dark red bikini top.

Booth gasped as his head dunked partially underwater.

As Brennan unbuttoned her shorts and the song's chorus began, she got more into the music and started gently moving her hips.

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?_

Her shorts hit the wooden dock. Unaware of Booth's wide eyes locked on her string bikini, Brennan opened the bottle of sunscreen and squirted some in her hand. Dancing at the end of the dock, Brennan rubbed lotion on her arms, chest and stomach and sang,

_I know you want it, it's easy to see. And in the back of your mind, I know you should be home with me._

Booth silently thanked God he was mostly submerged in the water, or it'd be _real_ easy to see he liked her.

"Booth, is the water cold?" Brennan asked as she set the sunscreen bottle in her chair.

'Not cold enough' he though wryly.

"Not too bad."

She shot him a dazzling smile and called,

"Okay, I'm gonna outdo your lame cannonball."

Booth splashed her.

"I'd like to see you try" he scoffed.

She turned around, her back facing him, her heels at the very edge of the dock.

Booth froze and held his breath as he stared at her perfectly rounded butt fitting snugly in her red bikini.

'Hmm, I like what I'm seeing already' Booth's naughty mind thought.

Bending her knees, Brennan sprung backwards and did a flawless backflip into the water.

Booth's mouth gaped open and Brennan's head and shoulders rose up out of the water beside him.

"Hey, Booth? I think I win."

"Maybe, but I know something I'll win at."

"MARCO!" "POLO!" "MARCO!" "POLO!"

Several times during their little water sport, Booth accidentally-or maybe purposely- caught Brennan around the waist or thigh instead of the Marco Polo typical arm or calf. Booth was happily surprised to note his partner didn't seem to mind. Instead, she just laughed and accused him of cheating, demanding a do-over. He was more than happy to oblige.

While they swam in circles around the lake, Booth's mind was buzzing as he realized that Brennan was being more open and happy today than he had ever seen her. He nearly exploded with pride. He was the one she let in.

"Bones, you ready for a snack?"

"Sure, what did you bring?"

He shot her an 'I can't believe you asked me that' stare and replied,

"Fried chicken and sweet tea, of course. Now let's see whatcha got, race ya to the deck!"

They took off at the same time, Brennan quickly pulling ahead. Just before she reached the dock, Booth swam under her and appeared out of the water right in front of her smiling.

Brennan tried to stop herself, but he was too close. Their chests collided and all the air rushed out of them, from the impact or possibly their proximity.

"Bones," Booth wheezed "there's no ladder. Let me climb up first."

He turned in the water and grabbed the end of the dock. As he smoothly pulled himself up the three and a half feet between the water and the dock, Brennan resolutely fought to ignore Booth's wet, flexing muscles and his swim trunks slung dangerously low across his athletic waist.

'God Brennan, don't drool. You don't see him gawking at _you_, do ya?'

As Booth bent and gripped his very wet partner's hands, he fought a losing battle against his eyes as they roamed down her dripping torso. He easily lifted her out of the water and onto the dock, intently watching each sunlit droplet course off her collarbone, between her …

'You better stop it bud, or she's gonna slap the shit out of you.'

He quickly dropped Brennan's hands and retrieved the big blue cooler from beside the boom box.

Brennan sat in her chair and put her FBI hat back on, hoping she didn't look as idiotic as she felt.

'His body is just so…_damn_.'

"Okay, so we got chicken, sweet tea, Cheetos, pickles, gummy bears and mini Chips Ahoy. Anything you don't like, Bones?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

She did her best to remain coherent as she stared at Booth's amazing arms and shoulders while he fixed their plates. Noticing his back was slightly red, she asked,

"Aren't you wearing sunblock?"

He snorted. "Yeah, yeah, freckles and skin cancer, I know. I have some on, but I couldn't reach my back."

He handed her a plate.

"You know, your shoulders are getting a little pink. You want me to…?"

Booth and Brennan squirmed nervously for a minute before Brennan, knowing they'd both fry if she didn't, grabbed the sunscreen and instructed,

"Okay, turn around."

Booth went rigid with shock, then gulped and slowly turned around. Brennan drew in a steadying breath and started rubbing the cool lotion onto Booth's smooth, tan, obscenely muscular back. Booth tried his hardest, which wasn't that hard, to focus on fixing his plate, only to see a moment later he had a mound of Cheetos soaked in pickle juice. He wanted to breath, but he was too afraid he might whimper like a girl.

'Is she doing this on purpose? Well, either way, I'm _so_ gonna get her back…no pun intended.'

When Brennan had finished her unknowingly torturous task, Booth faced her and took the sunblock, eager to return the favor. Brennan gave him a nervous glance and turned, pulling her wet hair over her shoulder.

Booth allowed himself a sly smile as he helped himself to a wonderful view of Brennan's gorgeous silky skin. He fixed his thoughts on the two red bow ties at her neck and mid-spine, overtly conscious that they were the only things covering her entire back. He carefully slid a hand under the tie across her back and rubbed in a streak of sunscreen while gently kneading her muscles, nearly grunting in happiness when he saw goosebumps rise up on the delicate ridge of her shoulder.

'Serves her right' he thought with satisfaction.

Suddenly realizing he had no idea how long he had been enjoying Brennan's body, he pried his hands away from her and said in as calm a voice as he could muster,

"Alright, let's eat."

After they both finished their chicken and Cheetos, Booth and Brennan sat on their towels eating gummy bears and mini chocolate chip cookies.

Booth glanced up from his handful of candy and said tentatively,

"Hey Bones? You know how you, ahem, don't particularly care to have your picture taken?"

Brennan eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I figured since we've been partners for over a year now, and I don't have any pictures of you…"

Brennan looked at him, more surprised than mad.

"Pictures of me? Why-"

"_Because_, when I tell people about Parker, I show them a picture, and when I tell them about you-"

Booth realized he was digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole, so he regrouped.

"Come on, Bones. We're having such a fun, relaxing day and I just want some pictures to prove to everyone I actually got you out of the lab."

Just as Brennan started thinking up ways to get out of this dilemma, Booth brought out the heavy artillery.

Squirming under Booth's begging puppy dog stare, Brennan made one last pitiful attempt to put off the inevitable.

"You know, I can be charming too, I just don't milk it every time my partner says no to me."

Booth's pouting lips flexed into a bright smile.

"Does that mean I can get the camera?" he asked hopefully.

'When did I get to be such a sucker?' Brennan thought resignedly.

"Ugh. Fine, get it over with. Just let me do something with my hair."

Booth frowned as he reached for his bag.

"Why, what's wrong with your hair? It's perfect."

Brennan stood and began rummaging in her purse. Over her shoulder, she explained,

"No, I need to put some straightening gel in it before it curls up in this heat."

Booth retrieved his disposable camera and grinned at her.

"Are you telling me you've had curly hair all this time and I never knew?"

She sat back down on her towel and looked at him in confusion.

"I didn't think it mattered. I hate my hair curly, I look ridiculous."

Booth snatched the travel sized bottle of gel out of her hand.

"Bones, I know that's not true. Now just please, just for today, leave your hair alone?"

As Booth's head tilted downward and Brennan saw what was coming, she yelled,

"Dammit, stop doing that! You want my hair curly? Fine."

She muttered irritatedly, " My humiliation is complete."

Booth quickly raised the camera and snapped a picture at Brennan, arms crossed and pouting. Meeting her angry expression with his most disarming smile, he told her playfully,

"You're so adorable when you're mad."

Brennan tried to at least maintain a stern frown as she forgot why she was even mad in the first place.

"Alright Bones, I want some good pictures. Do something special for the camera."

She narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"I am not a poodle, I don't do tricks on command."

Booth smiled and set the camera down on his towel, watching her intensely.

"_Now_ will you show me a trick?"

Realizing the double-meaning of his words, Booth smiled, knowing Brennan assumed he meant to convey the more innocent meaning.

"You first" she said, tugging at a wisp of bouncy hair.

"Well, I can do this." Booth said and extended his tongue up to the tip of his nose.

Brennan shook her head, unimpressed.

"Watch this."

She turned her head to the side and wiggled her ear.

"_Please_." Booth pitched a green gummy bear five feet in the air and caught it in his mouth.

Not to be out done, Brennan abruptly stood.

"You asked for it." She took a few steps back and did a perfectly straight handstand. Booth grabbed the camera and snapped a picture.

Two hours and many camera exposures later, it started to rain. Booth ran to put the stereo in the car, then returned and sat next to Brennan at the end of the dock. Seeing her shiver slightly, he asked,

"You wanna go?"

She looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"No, it should stop raining soon."

He smiled.

"Well, you look cold."

Before he even knew what he was doing, Booth had scooted closer and put his arm around her, her skin instantly warming on contact with his. He felt her body tense and braced himself for the explosion he saw coming, but after a few seconds, Brennan rested her head on his bare chest. They sat together quietly watching the rain fall into the still lake. Finally, Booth murmured,

"Hey Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"Your hair is gorgeous."

He ran a hand through her damp tumble of curls, turning her delicate face to him.

"Booth-"

"Shut up" he whispered as he softly kissed her.

END


	2. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

_The next day_

"I'm coming!"

Brennan slipped on a robe as she quickly made for the door. The moment she opened it, Angela rushed into the apartment.

"I was on my way to lunch, and I realized that you still hadn't called to tell me about yesterday, so…wait, did you just get out of _bed_?"

Brennan pushed a tangle of curls behind her ear as she avoided Angela's astonished gaze.

"Uh, yeah. Actually, help yourself to whatever you want, and I'm going to go put some clothes on."

With that, Brennan quickly retreated to her room, leaving Angela standing in the kitchen, staring after her in confusion.

'Something's off here' Angela thought suspiciously as she laid her purse on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Eying her surroundings, Angela immediately noticed a blue rectangle on the table in front of her.

Without hesitation, Angela picked up the item, a recently developed roll of pictures in a cardboard Kodak envelope. The sticker on the front read 'Seeley Booth'.

'Paydirt!' she thought gleefully, opening the cardboard and eagerly flipping through the pictures.

'Hmm, Brennan doing a handstand, Booth with chocolate on his face, Brennan with a Supersoaker, Brennan giving Booth a…_purple nurple_?'

Angela quickly shuffled through the remaining photos.

'Booth fishing, Brennan swimming in the rain, Booth's hand untying Brennan's BIKINI TOP?!!'

Angela gasped at the final photo of the stack- a close-up side view of Booth and Brennan smiling and kissing.

"Angela?! What are you doing?" Brennan stood beside the couch, eyes wide, cheeks flaming.

Angela fanned herself with the picture in her hand.

"Whoo! This picture of you and Booth playing tonsil hockey is making me sweat!"

Brennan was now beet red and snatched at the picture, lamely attempting to hide the extremely obvious.

"We're partners, Ange!"

There was a rattling at the door, then it sprang open.

"Alright, Bones. I brought lunch, but you better eat it fast because I've been thinking about you the whole thirty minutes I've been gone and-"

Booth's mouth abruptly snapped shut as he was met three feet from the door by Angela, who wore a knowing, very naughty grin.

Turning back towards Brennan, Angela teased,

"Well, that uh, answers all my questions, so I'm gonna get going. You two _partners_ enjoy your lunch, you know, the way _partners_ do." And with a broad smile and a giggle, she was out the door.

Booth shut the door, set the food on the table and walked to Brennan, who stood motionless in the living room. He put his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Hey Booth?" Brennan said, her wide eyes serious.

"I think Angela knows."

END PROLOGUE


End file.
